


Piano lessons

by windupgod



Series: BatIM Oneshots [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Norman is just all nice and patient, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sammy is in charge now, Smut, Workplace Sex, almost getting caught, hey my favorite topics, okay there is like a tiny plot but it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupgod/pseuds/windupgod
Summary: Sammy tries giving Norman some piano lessons, but things take a different turn.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk
Series: BatIM Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114403
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55





	Piano lessons

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I had this lying around for a while.. wasn't gonna publish but here we go lol. I gave myself the idea with my other Normmy fic but it is different in tone and their personalities etc so it became a standalone.
> 
> As usual please remind me if I forgot to tag something, I'm truly bad at that, and otherwise I hope ya' will enjoy ~

Sammy was really interested in the new projectionist from the beginning. The man was tall, with dark hair and equally dark eyes, and facial features Sammy would definitely describe as handsome. But above that, he was so patient and pleasant. Sammy himself was more like a bundle of chaos, eccentric and moody, which made it incredibly hard to work with him (in all fairness, it surely contributed to the other projectionists leaving the Studio eventually, one by one). But Norman? It was _impossible_ to piss him off. And Sammy would know; _he tried._ Deliberately, even. But the man kept brushing it off as playing around, and just cheerfully laughed every time Sammy did something others would have considered odd. So the blond quickly gave up, and instead.. started to try to get closer to the man. Get to know him. And Norman didn't seem to mind it at all.

It wasn't long before the two became really close to eachother. Sammy would act grumpy as usual until Norman arrived at work, then he would brighten up and actually start composing and making music. And with the constant urge to impress Norman, who always watched him from the projector booth, Sammy's songs got even more flawless than before.

It happened one afternoon, after the musicians (and other workers too) have already left the studio. Norman stretched his arms, turned off the projector, and walked down to the music recording room. Sammy was still sitting at his favorite piano. The room was barely lit without the projector's light, but he didn't seem to be bothered. He traced his fingers along the piano keys, just as if thinking about what to play next, or simply admiring the instrument.

"Hey Sams." Norman greeted the other heartily, since he wasn't exactly sure if Sammy noticed him walking in _(he could get so deeply lost in his music, it wouldn't have been surprising, really)_. Sammy nodded a little as a way of addressing him, not looking up from the keys. "You were amazing today. The way you play that thing is just something else. Such a pleasure to listen to."

"I've been told that before." Sammy gave him a half smirk. "I _am_ an award winning musician, did you forget?"

"How could I?" Norman laughed. "You’re constantly reminding me. Are you heading home soon?"

"Mm.. I might stay a bit longer."

"I thought we're far ahead with the schedule?"

"We are. I just.. maybe I just want to play a bit more." Sammy shrugged. When he stayed after hours, it was usually to do _actual work_ , but sometimes, when they weren't behind, he stayed to _play_. For himself. Something other than ‘silly’ cartoon music.

"In that case.. how about you teach me a little, hm? I don't have anything planned either." Norman suddenly sat down next to Sammy on the wide piano chair, to the surprise of the other. They got pretty close like this, and Sammy's cheeks flushed just the slightest.

"I guess I can try."

They didn’t even notice how time flew by. Sammy tried a few ways to approach teaching (which he had never done before), like playing a short tune and letting Norman try to repeat it. And the taller man seemed very eager in learning, even though it was obvious he had never touched a piano before. Normally, Sammy would have probably been annoyed by someone so amateurish.. _but not by Norman._ Sammy was surprisingly patient with the man, contrary to his usual behavior.

“Wow, I didn’t notice it’s already 7.” Norman glanced at the clock after finishing another little bit of tunes the blond had showed him.

“Me neither. I guess I actually enjoy teaching you, Norman.” Sammy chuckled. “Can’t say you’re very good at this, but you’re trying.”

“Trying my best.” Norman smiled at Sammy softly. _Damn, he truly relished in the other’s presence. He wasn’t even sure if he was there for the piano, or for the pianist himself._ “Shall we continue? Unless it’s getting too late for you.”

“Oh no, don’t mind that. Another hour should be completely fine, I generally overstay anyways, y’know. Except working on a piece of art, not just trying to get a novice into music.” Sammy was cheeky as always. Norman still found it amusing; even though he noticed that others seemed to be annoyed by the composer, he liked him from the beginning. Never minded his peculiarities either. If any, they just made Sammy even more attractive in his eyes.

“I’ll ask Joey to pay you overtime.” He said half jokingly, to which Sammy snorted.

“Yeah, I think Joey would rather kill me than having to do _that_ , but I’m used to it. Really, no big deal, I’m enjoying myself regardless.”

“Well, I’m equally joyful, Sammy. You’re definitely a great musician. So talented.” Norman honestly meant all of those; he truly was amazed by the blond’s expertise. He himself was rather clumsy at this field; he remembered trying to play the guitar once - he plucked the strings a few times and just managed to snap one of them instantly. And Sammy couldn’t only play one, but so many instruments.

Norman could clearly feel the delight of the composer as a reaction to the praises he received. He straightened his posture on the piano chair, and gave him a smug look. “Well, you’re about to experience my genius in person. How about you just listen for now, and then we can continue learning, sounds alright?”

“That works with me.” Norman smiled, and Sammy instantly started his performance. It wasn’t one of those simple, but catchy Bendy songs he usually played (he _had to_ play). Instead, he was performing a beautiful sonata, quite melancholic and rather captivating. Norman just sat back relaxed, enjoying the lovely tunes _and maybe the sight of the lovely musician as well._ When it ended, Sammy took a little pause before looking back up at the man next to him.

“So, what do you think?”

“It was absolutely beautiful, Sammy. Is it one of your own creations?”

“Of course. Original Sammy Lawrence. You’re the first to hear it. Well, it’s still kind of in progress. I do have other ambitions rather than just composing cartoon music, you know.” He shrugged a little. Truth to be told, he didn’t really talk about (or show) his music to anyone before; people simply _didn’t get him_ . And he wasn’t exactly sure if Norman would, but even then, he felt like that the projectionist at least wouldn’t _judge_ him. For whatever reasons other people always did when he was younger, and dared to talk about his big dreams.

“I’m sure you can make it, Sammy. You're skilled and hardworking; it _will_ pay off. You have a lot of time as well. In the meanwhile, at least you can teach me too.” The thought of Sammy once leaving the Studio made Norman a bit upset, even if it wasn't something that would happen any soon. He would support the musician’s dreams, sure, but that would also mean possibly not having any contact with him anymore. He just hoped that all of these things will not take place in the very-near future. _Sammy sure has time. He’s so young._

“I can try, Norman, but I’m only human.. not a magician.” He let out a little laugh. The other man’s support cheered him up a bit. _That’s something, in the flow of endless, monotone workdays; a tiny ray of hope._ He didn’t regret speaking about his feelings after all. “So, pay attention now. We’ll learn the keys’ names. Can you press the C? I already showed you. Yes, that one. After we’re done, we can play another simple tune..”

And indeed they did. In about half an hour, Norman was able to play the first ten seconds or so from a Bendy cartoon song without any help. Sammy was a strict, but good teacher, and Norman enjoyed every minute spent with him.

“Yes, like that, perfect!” Sammy cheered at one point. “Once more, alone. Go.” Norman nodded, and started the tune again. He was about halfway in it, when he suddenly felt _a hand_ on his thigh. The man jolted a little, mispressing a key. Sammy was clearly too preoccupied to notice the ’problem’, most likely just mindlessly put his hand there. He simply shook his head disapprovingly a little as a reaction. “Come on, you know this, you were doing so good. You can do it without mistakes.”

“Uh, Sammy..” Norman spoke up when he was done with the song. He loosened the collar of his shirt a little, feeling slightly flustered. _How should he even bring it up?_ Sure, it was a bit odd to say the least, but it shouldn’t have been an issue, if.. if it it wasn’t for the _reactions_ it evoke from him. That soft touch, so close to a _more sensitive area_ threatened him with a rather awkward situation. _And how would that make him look like? Getting a hard on in the presence of a colleague is definitely something he should avoid._ “Your hand..?” He faltered awkwardly.

He expected Sammy to yank his hand away, and apologize. Or some embarrassing conversation, him explaining how it was just a mindless deed, uneasy laughs, and moving on. Anything alike. But what he didn’t expect at all, in fact, is what happened next.

“Does it bother you?” Sammy breathed out, and almost unnoticably got nearer to Norman. They were already sitting quite close to eachother, (the piano seat was relatively wide, but still not exactly designed for two adults), and at that moment it felt like he leaned _even closer_ as he looked up innocently to the taller man with large blue eyes. “Do you want me to stop?”

Sammy, not even waiting for an answer, gradually started to creep his hand higher and higher up Norman’s thigh, which made him silently gasp in shock, and in a slowly building up arousal. _Hell, he already felt his erection beginning to form from the careful touches of that skilled hand. And he still couldn’t say a damn word to stop the other. Or maybe he just didn’t want to._

“Not gonna stop me?” Sammy teased, while moving the hand in small circular motions _dangerously close_ to the other’s crotch, but never getting beyond a _point_. “Norms, I’m starting to feel like you _want_ me to do this.”

At this point it was clearly visible from the large bulge in his pants that _yes, he did actually want it. So why the hell not act along? Not like there’s anything to lose now._

“You know, we’re alo-” Sammy started again, but Norman suddenly grabbed hold of those light blond locks and turned his head to face him, then pressed his lips against the other man’s. Sammy gasped a little from surprise, but instantly kissed back, shutting his eyes close. The kiss was turning more and more passionate by the moment, and Sammy’s hand slowly slid higher, palming the other’s erection and gently rubbing it a bit. Norman moaned in the kiss, and he felt Sammy grin.

“Sammy, you’re really killing me here.” Norman sighed when they parted for a second. Sammy didn’t stop the slight motions of his hand for a second, but deliberately didn’t use a lot of pressure. “You’re such a tease.”

Sammy chuckled a bit darkly. “Oh, but you like this, I can tell..” He pressed down once with a bit more force, earning a whimper from the other. “Maybe you could voice your needs. Ask and you shall receive, as they say~.”

Norman groaned. _Is he doing this on purpose? Playing with him even more? Then he might just as well play along at this point._

“W-well, then.. why won't you get on your knees, Mr. Lawrence?” He petted Sammy’s hair, and started guiding him down to the floor. He didn’t use force _(didn’t want to hurt the man after all),_ but he didn’t need to; Sammy’s grin widened as he slid down the chair, under the piano and positioned himself in-between Norman’s legs. Then he grabbed his thighs with both hands, and gradually started stroking them upwards, until finally reaching Norman’s belt.

"And now~?" Sammy teased more, not moving his hands further, but keeping them in a way to _just_ touch the other's member. He felt the man squirm under his fingers, which made Sammy even more content and satisfied.

"Undo it." The orders came straight but with a slight falter in Norman’s voice. Sammy was very pleased.

"As you wish." He chuckled, and unbuckled the belt. He stroked the hard length a few times through the fabric of trousers before freeing it from the clothing and taking it in one hand. Norman tried to hold back a particularly loud moan as he did so. "Oh, you're _big._ I like it~. And wanting me so much, huh?" Sammy leaned over and lightly traced his tongue over the other's tip to lick up some precum. "Mind telling me how much you need me? To take you in my mouth? I'd love to hear _that_ ~."

Sammy was pretty worked up by that point as well, so he took his free hand to his own crotch, and started stroking himself slowly. He sighed a little at the relieving touch, which he still denied from the other.

"Please, Sammy.." The projectionist was reduced to whimpers in Sammy's skilled hands. It was clear who was in charge. Norman could barely even think straight anymore. "I want you so much, damn, I _need_ you.. Sammy, please be good to me and take it all.." He faltered, and hoped that it would be _enough_. He never _begged_ like this to anyone before, and he wasn't sure how Sammy managed to bring it out of him, but he didn't care; he _really_ just needed him at that moment.

"You're begging so nicely~. How could I say no~?" And with that, he took the tip in his mouth, his tongue circling around it. Norman couldn't hold back a cry of pleasure, and his fist next to him on the seat clenched tight.

"C-can you move, _please?_ Sammy?" He panted, as Sammy still just played around with his tongue, which was definitely pleasurable, but _painfully_ _teasing_. Sammy smirked, and in a swift motion, took all his length into his mouth. Norman didn't even have time to wonder _where he could have learnt that_. When the tip of his erection hit the back of the other's throat, he let out a small whine, and desperately tried to _not_ come instantly. _It would have been so easy, but he wanted more._

Sammy slowly started to move his head up and down, earning breathy groans and occasional little praises from Norman. He could clearly feel the other man is near the edge, and so was he. He shakily tried to unbutton his own trousers, then he finally grabbed onto his erection and started stroking it in the same rhythm as he was pleasuring the other man.

"I'm almost there, you're amazing, keep going.." Norman was muttering almost unintelligibly, and he felt Sammy's small whimpers vibrating around his cock, which just made the sensation so much better.

 _And then_.. There were two brief knocks on the door, before the short, young man opened it.

"Sammy, ya’ here? Another pipe burst, and I need the.. Oh, hello Mr. Polk, have you seen Sammy around?"

They both froze for a second, but upon realising that Wally apparently _didn't_ see Sammy under the piano, the musician _kept going._ Norman saw that devilish look on his face again as he mouthed silently _“No, no, Sammy, he'll notice, you need to stop, Sammy, I'm about to come”_ with no avail. Sammy just kept going, while Norman struggled to act casual.

"Ah, um, I.. I think Sammy went t-to the Art Department.. You should ch- _ah-_ check it out before going into his office, or he'll be so _Oh_ angry.."

Wally had a particularly puzzled expression on his face.

"Mr. Polk.. Are you alright? You got a fever? Would you like me to take you to the infirmary? I'm sure I can find you some medicine if you're-"

"Thanks, but I'm _fine_ !" This came out almost a shout as a reaction to Sammy squeezing him a bit harder. “ _Sammy, for the love of God, p-please..”_

"Ookay.." Wally was definitely not convinced. "I'll look for Sammy then. Or maybe just go home and deal with all this tomorrow. See ya later Mr. Polk, I'm outta here!"

"B-bye.." He managed to falter out, just before the janitor left, and _just before_ he came into Sammy's mouth with a loud moan. He was shaking for a few seconds, but quickly got himself together. He pet the flowing blond locks as a praise.

"Come here." He whispered to Sammy, who still didn't have his release, but was getting _dangerously_ close to it as he was giving himself faster and faster strokes. He stopped with a disappointed, but curious whine, as the man pulled him up to a standing position, and basically pinned him to the piano. The organ made a loud cacophony of noises as Sammy was pressed up to it, which made him wince even in his current state. _They forgot the fallboard._

But his erection was still throbbing and hard, painfully needing release. _Now it was Sammy's turn to whimper in frustration_. Norman quickly got hold of both his wrists in one hand and kept them pinned behind his back, so he couldn't even go on with the self-pleasure. Not like he wanted. He wanted _Norman's_ touches.

"Revenge, I get it." He let out a particularly sultry moan, as Norman started to stroke his erection, but with achingly slow and gentle touches. "But I'm really worked up here, Norms.. just.. do this for me?"

"Just so you know who you're dealing with.." Norman whispered, his breath lightly grazing Sammy's member, making him shiver. He was _almost_ about to plead him, but then with that Norman took his length in his mouth, and swiftly started moving his head up and down, while also giving him firm strokes with his free hand. _That did it._ Sammy came after a few seconds, crying out the projectionist's name and shivering in his whole body. Norman held him in one place, otherwise he might would have just collapsed on the spot.

After he more or less got his senses back together (and the control of his hands), he took a sharp breath and tucked himself away into his trousers. Norman followed suit, trying to make his clothing look as neat as possible after what happened. Sammy then sat back next to Norman on the piano seat, and let out a deep sigh.

"So.. how was the lesson, then?"

Norman couldn't help but burst out of laughter about the absurdity of the whole situation, and Sammy did the same.

"Very… enjoyable I must say. You're a great teacher. Doing private classes often?"

"Oh no, it's only for special students. Which is basically you. And, uh.. was it.. was it a one-off?" He asked sheepishly, while fiddling with his fingers and looking down shyly.

"It doesn't need to be." Norman smiled and pet Sammy's chin a little, which made him look up. "I really do enjoy spending time with you, Sammy."

"I definitely can say the same, Norms." He purred. "I hope you have learnt something at least, though." 

"Yeah.. I learnt that Sammy Lawrence gives amazing blowjobs."

Sammy laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep doing this to Wally heh


End file.
